Sharps containers are used in hospitals, doctor offices and other areas for the safe disposal of needles and other sharp objects. Some sharps containers inhibit the ability of a person to reach a hand into the container where the hand could come into contact with the sharps.
Some sharps containers may simply include an opening too small for a hand; however these sharps containers cannot accommodate the occasional large object.